Mar'yl Heartsong
Mar'yl is known as a very grumpy wizard. She kind of just wandered into the guild one day, and...asserted herself. She didn't have a group, until she met Azure Mistdreamer, and the two have been adventuring together ever since. Description Appearance Mar'yl is a short half-elf, with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. She would be considered good looking if it weren't for her ever resting bitch face, the bags under her eyes from long nights of study, and her very aura of grumpiness. She is often seen wearing simple clothes, just a plain peasant shirt and high-waisted breeches, but if she is adventuring or on business,wears a slightly over sized coat of bright red fabric, with arcane symbols and patterns all over it. Personality Well, it would be an understatement to call her grumpy. She often is frowning, and is very irritable, usually seen snapping at people who try to talk to her. However, under that tough exterior is a genuinely good person. Above all else, however, is her curiosity. She would do anything for new knowledge, and in turn is willing to share. Likes and Dislikes Likes She loves knowledge, and anything that can give knowledge. That includes books, field research, libraries, and even people depending on their intelligence. She wouldn't admit it to many, but she loves flowers in any form. She prefers them alive, but her journal is full of pressed flowers and plants. She is also a huge fan of music, poetry, and all art. She has a large collection of romance and adventure novels. Dislikes She hates close mindedness. Ignorance is the bane of her existence, and, if she didn't hate people, would have tried to become a teacher of sorts. On the subject, she hates being around people. Big groups make her nervous, and cities make her even more grumpy. She also isn't a fan of extremely bossy people. She is her own master. Lore What You Know Mar'yl had a tougher life, seemingly growing up in a small town with her mother. She took an apprenticeship with the local wizard, who gave her her ribbons and taught her everything she knows. That is until he disappeared without a trace, leaving behind the dead body of his familiar. Actual Backstory I'll fill it in later! Noteable Items A fuck ton. Like seriously. Relationships Ragana "She is my closest, and most trusted friend. She is very particular, and hates anything that doesnt meet her standards, but she is loyal to those she loves. I trust her with my life, she is brave and intelligent. We have been together for years. Our bond is strong. I am sure she would try to kill anyone who would hurt me." Azure "Azure is a good man. I would even consider him a friend. He has been living with me for a while now, and I must admit, I am used to him being around. Fucker change me enough to get...lonely. But, he will leave eventually. This much I know. And I'll support him when he does." Hanon "He is a curious one. A druid in the area. He has no stable home, but he seems not to mind. He knows a lot about the local fauna, which is invaluable, especially considering how far the Tower is from the Fort. He puts me at ease, strangely. I know I can't trust him completely, but sometimes I can't help but want to speak more." Joy "She is very upbeat. It was very kind of her to visit and become friends with me...At least...I think we are friends. She is very skilled, and interesting. I hope to see more of her, and become closer 'gal pals'." Category:Player Characters Category:Moonlit Paths Characters Category:Wizards Category:Half Elf